Stay Here
by Wi3nter
Summary: "Peluk aku, Rukia. Yakinkan aku kalau kau masih ada."/Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), gaje, dll**

**Pair: IchiRuki**

* * *

**STAY HERE**

**.**  
**.**

Siang itu, di bawah langit biru, seorang pemuda berambut jingga tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang bermahkota sewarna langit malam, dihiasi cahaya violet yang memancar dari dua bola matanya.

Satu jam sudah mereka berdiri di tengah kota Karakura yang entah kenapa mendadak terasa senyap. Hening menyelimuti mereka sejak tadi, hanya saling bertatapan mata. Violet dan _hazel_ bertemu, tergurat sendu dari wajah keduanya.

"Sudah saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Ichigo," ucap sang gadis pada pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo tersebut.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Ichigo tanpa melepas pandangannya dari gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya saling menundukkan kepala. Gadis itu, Kuchiki Rukia, menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu," ucap Rukia dengan suara yang dibuat galak. "Walau kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi, tapi aku masih bisa melihatmu."

Ichigo mendongak, menatap Rukia, "Itu sama sekali tidak membuatku senang. Dan aku tidak berwajah sedih."

Ichigo tidak dapat lagi merasakan _reiatsu_ di sekitarnya. Perlahan sosok Rukia semakin memudar dari pandangannya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada yang lainnya. Katakan pada mereka kalau aku sudah memberikan yang terbaik…"

"Ya, akan aku sampaikan" jawab Rukia terdengar lirih. "Selamat tinggal,Ichigo" lanjutnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Rukia. Terima kasih."

Kini sosok Rukia benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Ichigo. Menyisakan udara kosong yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan mereka. Ichigo mendongak, memandang langit biru yang terlihat cerah. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan cairan bening itu agar tidak keluar dari mata musim gugurnya. Tangannya mengepal, ada rasa sakit yang sedang berkecamuk di sudut hatinya. Aneh, baru sedetik gadis _Shinigami_ itu hilang dari pandangannya, rasa rindu sudah menjalar. Dia rindu violet indah gadis itu, rindu teriakannya, rindu setiap gadis itu memukulnya. Kurosaki Ichigo rindu pada semua yang dimiliki seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

"Rukia…" Ichigo menyebut nama gadis itu, berharap sang gadis muncul di hadapannya.

**.**

"Rukiaaa!"

Kurosaki Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda berambut jingga itu mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Mimpi…"

Benarkah? Apa yang dia alami barusan hanya mimpi? Kenapa terasa seperti nyata?

Matanya tertuju pada lemari yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Ichigo beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kini dia berdiri di depan lemarinya. Untuk beberapa saat, Ichigo hanya menatap lemari itu. Lemari yang menjadi tempat gadis itu tidur. Ichigo memegang pintu lemari, ada dorongan yang begitu kuat untuk membuka lemari itu. Sungguh, dia berharap ketika membuka lemari itu, Rukialah yang dilihatnya di dalam. Sedang tertidur dengan bantal _chappy_ kesayangannya. Tidak bolehkah dia berharap jika mimpi itu tidak benar-benar terjadi? Bolehkah dia berharap Rukia tidak benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya?

Perlahan, Ichigo menggeser pintu lemari itu. Setelah pintu lemari terbuka, Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

Kosong.

Ya, lemari itu kosong. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Tak ada seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang biasanya tidur di situ.

"Ternyata memang bukan mimpi..." Ichigo tersenyum lirih. Rasa sakit itu kembali membuncah di dadanya. Jika bisa, dia ingin menjerit sekencang-kencangnya, meluapkan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa.

**.**

"Kenapa kau?"

Ichigo tersentak. Suara itu, suara dari orang yang sangat dia kenal. Bergegas dia menoleh, menatap orang yang baru saja bicara padanya. Ichigo membatu, melihat seseorang yang berdiri di ambang jendela kamarnya. Orang itu, orang yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Gadis bertubuh mungil dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ichigo mengusap kedua matanya, tak percaya pada apa yang di lihatnya.

"Rukia?"

Ya. Gadis itu, Kuchiki Rukia berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau pikir aku hantu?"

Ichigo masih diam, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika gadis yang di hadapannya kini betul-betul Rukia.

"Kau… benar Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo memastikan.

Gadis itu mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ichigo.

"Dasar bodoh!" jawab gadis itu dengan tatapan mengejek.

Ichigo yakin sekarang jika gadis yang di hadapannya sekarang adalah betul-betul Rukia, bukan halusinasinya saja.

"Kau… darimana?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Tadi ada _hollow_. Karena tidak terlalu kuat, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghadapinya sendiri."

"Oh..."

Ichigo kembali menatap lekat Rukia. Dia masih mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika gadis yang kini berdiri di depannya adalah benar-benar Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia, yang sadar tatapan Ichigo padanya tak biasa, mulai merasa jengah.

"Kenapa sih kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

"Jangan ge-er!" jawab Ichigo terdengar meledek.

"Ck, siapa yang ge-er!" jawab Rukia kesal. "Sudahlah, aku pergi saja,"

Masih dengan wajah kesal, Rukia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia melangkah menuju pintu kamar Ichigo. Ketika tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, tiba-tiba Rukia tersentak. Sepasang tangan besar terasa melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih kencang. Dia tahu, siapa orang yang berani memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ichigo..."

"Jangan pergi!"

Rukia dapat merasakan hembusan napas Ichigo di sekitar leher, membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Kau kenapa, Ichigo? Aku hanya akan pergi ke kamar Karin dan Yuzu."

"Jangan pergi..."

Rukia mulai merasa ada yang aneh pada Ichigo. Suaranya terdengar lirih. Menghela napas sebentar, lalu Rukia menyentuh telapak tangan Ichigo yang bertumpu di pinggangnya, memaksa kedua lengan kekar itu agar melepas dekapannya. Rukia berbalik, menatap wajah Ichigo. Meski sekilas, Rukia dapat melihat gurat kesedihan di raut wajah pemuda berambut jingga itu. Rukia heran, tidak biasanya Ichigo berwajah seperti itu.

"Ichigo, ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Rukia terdengar khawatir.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ichigo. Pemilik bola mata musim gugur itu hanya memandanya kian lekat.

"Peluk aku, Rukia. Yakinkan aku kalau kau masih ada."

Mata Rukia membulat mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Rukia dapat melihat, tatapan Ichigo yang penuh keputusasaan. Tidak pernah Rukia melihat Ichigo selemah ini. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang Rukia kenal adalah pemuda yang sedikit egois, kuat, cuek. Terakhir Rukia melihat Ichigo seperti ini adalah saat hari kematiaan ibunya, Masaki. Ketika itu, Ichigo jatuh pingsan di pangkuannya setelah melawan _Grand Fisher_, _hollow_ yang diketahui adalah penyebab kematian Masaki.

Entah dorongan darimana, Rukia lantas mendekap Ichigo. Membagi kehangatan pada pemuda itu. Yang Rukia tahu, hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan hilang dari pandanganku, Rukia,"

"Ya."

Ichigo tersenyum disela pelukannya pada gadis bermata ungu itu. Ada sebuah perasaan yang membuncah dari sudut hatinya. Dekapannya kian erat, seakan ia takut jika gadis itu benar-benar hilang jika ia melepasnya saat ini. Sedangkan Rukia, dia hanya diam ketika pelukan Ichigo semakin erat. Dia hanya tersenyum. Merasakan kehangatan itu menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Menikmati detak jantung yang saling bersahutan. Untuk sekarang, ia ingin tetap seperti ini.

Mereka larut dalam rengkuhan satu sama lain. Saling berbagi kehangatan. Karena kini, di bawah cahaya temaram sang dewi malam, sepasang malaikat bersayap cinta tengah menaungi dua insan beda dunia.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

Yeiy! Fic IchiRuki pertama. Kesampaian juga saia buat bikin fic IchiRuki. Fic ini saia buat sebagai pelampiasan-?- rindu saia sama sosok Ruki-nee. Huh, kapan sih Tite Kubo munculin Ruki-nee lagi *curcol*

Yosh, maaf kalo ficnya gaje dan alurnya kecepetan. So minna, mind to rnr?


End file.
